


You're What ?

by Lovelymissmolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caring Sherlock, Established Relationship, F/M, Parentlock, Pregnancy, SO MUCH FLUFF, You probably guess it from the tittle but this involves, and so ooc you could drive a train through the differences, apologises for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, done in rp form, unwell molly, will fix as soon as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelymissmolly/pseuds/Lovelymissmolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly goes to the Doctors and comes  back with news</p>
<p>(continued rp thread storyline from first time and first date )</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're What ?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the ooc ness of the characters , but they still belong to Moffat , Gatiss and Doyle . Rp threads betwen me and Sherlock- lives-rp on tumblr . Enjoy ...

Sherlock paces the living room impatiently , Molly had left an hour ago to go see her doctor due to her feeling bad. Worriedly he walks to the bedroom, and cleans.  
When he hears the door to the flat he walks over to the stairs and looks at molly who’s standing at the…

"Molly!" He says holding her close, wondering what was wrong, her lack of words was worrying him, "what’s wrong, love?" He kisses the top of her head. "Are you alright?" The words came out slowly, and anxiety filled.

Molly looked up at him “Im alright Sherlock ,truly” she said reassuring him . “Its just ………” she had no idea how to even tell him ,but knowing she needed too she decided the best way to say ot was to just blurt it out, “the doctor said the reason i have been unwell is because im pregnant” looking at him she waited for his reaction .

Sherlock sits up strait going rigid, thoughts flying through his mind, how was he so stupid… Should have known sleeping with Molly that much would have lead to something…. A small sigh escapes his lips as they part, but they soon shut again, unsure of what to say, looking over her face quickly he nods.  
Is that good or bad he wonders, it’s great to him, he was happy that he was going to start a family with the woman he loves, but he never thought it would be so soon. “That’s ….” He searches for words, but his mind goes blank.

Molly searches his face unsure of what he is feeling ,which causes her to panic slightly. “Sherlock , are you okay with this , you are okay with it aren’t you ” Molly started to panic even more when he didn’t answer . Molly was so happy that she would be having his baby but when he wasn’t answering her like this , it made her worry that he didn’t want to have a baby with her.

A small smile forms on his face, “that’s wonderful!” He finally says when his thoughts collect. “I couldn’t be more happy” he hugs her close, and laughs .

Molly let out a sigh of relief “oh god Sherlock ,you have no idea how happy that makes me ” she hugged him back tightly and gave him a enormous smile, just then the realisation hit her “oh my god , im pregnant ” what was this going to mean for her daily life and what about work ,the bodies she worked on already made her gag some times , how would she cope being extra sensitive to the smell and other things .  
"I’ll work more, you’ll need to take pregnancy leave" he says looking at her, "you’ll need to stay home, and rest" Sherlock kisses her, and grins , "oh my god, I’m going to be a dad" fear crosses his face.

Molly nodded in agreement. “But i would like to work for a couple more months just so we have the extra money coming in and so i can spend most of my leave after the baby is born , besides even if i wanted to work in a couple of months i probably wont be able to work around the morgue because i wont be able to fit into certain areas or work with certain tools , due to the fact that my stomach will be larger.” At the mention of her stomach she reached down and placed her hands on it , feeling rather protective of it now. Noticing the fear on his face Molly pulled him back into a hug ” Sherlock you are going to be the best father ever ,i just know it .”  
"But Molly what if it doesn’t like me?" He asks nervously and places a hand on her stomach.

Molly burst out laughing and put her hands over his “oh sherlock , i don’t think that it is possible for it not to love you , but if you are really worried about it all you need to do is love it the way you love me and it will love you back unconditionally”

He smiles at her warmly, and kisses her cheek, “this is truly wonderful” he sighs and holds her close. “I love you so much Molly.

Molly rests her head on his chest and smiles “it really is ” with a smile she adds “i love you too Sherlock” staying like this for a little while Molly starts to think about their living arrangements “well i suppose this means that i will be moving in here permanently now , because well i might as well as i am here most days and nights anyway ,is that alright with you Sherlock ?”  
"I figured that was already obvious" he winks at her and kisses her forehead before looking at the spare room, and thinking for a moment, "and that can be the baby’s room of course"

Molly wraps her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss “See this is why you are perfect to me ,already planning ahead ” “so i should probably give notice at my flat then ” . It would be very werid not having her own place to go back to but the more she thought about it the more excited she got.

He nods slightly, “would you like my help packing and all the moving out ?” Sherlock glances at his now tidy house and smiles . Ready to have Molly by his side always , he laughs a little, and glances back at the spare room.

"Absolutely Sherlock , i will definitely need your help ,especially with the carrying of the boxes as well i have an excuse not to do any lifting " she said cheekily at Sherlock , "We should probably do it within the next couple of weeks though " , after thinking for a second or so she added " we will need help with the moving though from maybe john and mary , or would you rather they not know yet ?"

"I’ll call them later, and we can all start tomorrow" he smiles softly, "and I want them to know before any other major people know" he shrugs and laughs. "You are going to be the most pampered woman in the world I hope you know that"

"Oh excellent , i agree with that completely , they shall be the first to know." Molly said with a big grin. " I like the sound of being the most pampered woman in the world , but only if it involves chocolate and lots of chocolate." At the mention of food her stomach started doing somersaults like it had been doing all week long but for some reason now she knew she was pregnant she felt worse . " Dammit , i think im going to be sick ." She said as she quickly ran past him and down to the bathroom.

 

Sherlock frowns , and walks to the kitchen to get a cold rag like she likes, turning on the water he sighs. Feeling horrible for Molly’s sickness his eyes watches the water drip from the faucet once it’s turned off.

After throwing up what looked like all her breakfast and possibly dinner from the night before Molly sat on the floor of the bathroom to make sure that was all she was going to throw up. Placing her hands on her stomach she sighed and rubbed it gently , thinking to herself ‘damn this was going to go on for a while’. Feeling slightly better she cleaned herself up and went to find Sherlock.  
When Sherlock hears her returning he walks over to her, and grabs her hand “come on love , lay down for a little while. “

Molly starts to argue but then decides against it feeling rather weak after throwing up most of her breakfast , allowing Sherlock to lead her she followed him into the bedroom and laid down on the bed , Molly looked up at Sherlock with a weak smile “Thank you Darling , i must say im glad i called in sick today.”

"So am I" he says softly, and sits next to her. Placing the wet rag in her forehead like she liked Sherlock lifts Molly’s shirt, and smiles tracing circles in her belly, " I’m sorry you feel so bad my love" his small smile fades, and he kisses the small bump on her stomach, "I’m sorry …"

Molly sighs happily as he traces circles on her belly , it felt so comforting him touching her like that , with the cool wet rag on her head she almost forgot about feeling unwell. “Sherlock don’t be sorry . You have given me the greatest gift i could ever ask for and if it means feeling sick for a while then fine by me but i wouldn’t change a thing about this my darling , nothing at all. ” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

Looking back at her he nods a little, noticing the dark rings under her eyes he kisses her forehead, “why don’t you sleep a little? I’ll be right here when you awake”

"Are you sure , im not really that tired." This was a complete lie as she was exhausted due to not being able to sleep properly for the last two weeks, for no real reason. but she didnt want for him to stress about her anymore than he was so she hadn’t told him.Looking at him now she saw that he was slightly worried about her so she decided to listen to him. "Okay " She said as she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
Sherlock lays down next to her, and gets out his phone, texting john he sighs, and looks over at Molly  
[text] john can you talk? -SH

[text] It depends ,what did you want to talk about ? -JW

[text] Molly and I …

[text] Molly and you what ? - JW

[text] well I haven’t told you this, but Molly and I have been dating for a couple of months….

[text] I knew it had to happen eventually- JW

[text] how long do you mean by a couple of months ? -JW

[text] 8 months. But that’s not what I wanted to tell you …

[text] 8 MONTHS , Bloody hell Sherlock.

[text] Okay if thats not what you want to tell me then what is ? -JW

[text] well… Molly’s pregnant, two months pregnant.  
He hesitates hitting send for a moment, but presses the button.

[text] SHES PREGNANT !!!!!!!!! BLOODY HELL

[text] Is she okay ? -JW

[text] she’s sick, and tired I got her to lay down and sleep for a while, but I was going to ask for your help.

[text] Okay . what can i help with? -JW

[text] can you help Molly and I move her here,

[text] Yes , Sherlock it would be my pleasure to help you move her into your flat , When were you planning to do this big move ?”

[text] I was hoping tomorrow, I figured that would be best.  
[ text] if you’re busy though we can do it another day.

[text] Wow , that fast? well actually fair enough.-JW

[text] No i can do tomorrow , i will be at baker st by 9am -JW

[text] well I figured since she was pregnant and all…  
[text] see you then, thank you…

[text] Your welcome -JW

[text] Now go and look after Molly it sounds like shes going to need you a lot.  
Sherlock places his phone down, and looks at Molly, pulling her close he sighs.

Molly wakes up slightly when Sherlock pulls her closer , “mmmm Sherlock , what time is it?” She asks still half asleep.

"It’s three" he says with a small smile , and kisses her. "Are you feeling ok?" He asks.

Molly kisses him back gently still feeling slightly weak. ” Much better at the moment , i am actually quite hungry though , Do we have anything suitable for me to eat ?”  
"How about soup and crackers? Start you out on something small." He sits up slowly. "I’ll be right back with it alright?"

"Soup and crackers sounds perfect , Darling." Molly said stretching slightly . "Thank you Sherlock , I will be waiting right here." She said as she pulled herself up to sitting.

Sherlock stands, and walks to the kitchen, yawning a little, and starts the oven.

Molly sat there with her hands resting on her stomach , feeling slightly bored so she started to try and pinpoint exactly when this beautiful accident had happened . She had figured it out and was giggling when Sherlock came back in with food.

Sherlock finishes making her soup, and brings it into the bedroom “What are you laughing about ?” He asks looking at her a smile on his face.

Molly smiled brightly at sherlock “Oh i think figured out when it happened ” she said as she patted her stomach. , smelling the soup she grinned even brighter “oh that smells delicious “

Setting the bowl down he chuckles, “and when exactly was that?” Sitting on the bed next to her he kisses her cheek.

"Well it was about 10 weeks ago , the last time we were at my place and well ah , you had been very busy on a case and well i pretty much jumped you when you had finished it " Molly giggled remembering how busy they had been with each other that night.  
"Ah, I remember that night well…" He chuckles and looks at her, remembering how bad he had wanted her that night. "Well at least we know when it all happened now."

"Yes and it also means i now know precisely how far along i am which is good"Molly leaned over and gave Sherlock a kiss "now im starving do you mind i eat . "

"No not at all, I’m going to get a quick shower, and than I’ll be back" Sherlock kisses her back and smiles softly.

"Okay enjoy your shower, while i enjoy this delicious smelling food." She said with a cheeky smile as she started to eat .

"Oh I shall" he chuckles, and stands. Walking to the bathroom he sighs tiredly, and hops in the shower.

Molly finished off her soup and decided to grab a book from off the bookcase in the lounge ,trying to stand up she suddenly felt very weak again so she thought it was probably best she didn’t move.  
Getting out of the shower he stretches feeling better. “Molly, are you alright?” He call while getting dressed.

Molly calls from the bedroom “im alright ,just suddenly feeling weak again but that’s nothing a goodnight sleep wont fix “

"I’m sorry love!" He walks into the bedroom, and looks at her "are you thirsty?"

"sherlock stop saying sorry ,you will have plenty of time to apologise over the coming months" Molly indeed felt thirsty " actually yes i would love something to drink maybe water "

"Alrighty" he nods, "and I know I will, I apologize when I feel it be needed." Sherlock smirks , and walks to the kitchen finding a clean glass he fills it with cold water, and brings it to her.

Molly smiled “well i suppose that you will be saying sorry a lot then ,if today is anything to go by.” When he came back with the water ,she took it and sculled , quenching her thirst she gave the now empty glass back to sherlock “thank you”

"I guess that is true" he says as he hands her that glass, and as he watches her drink it he smiles a little. Taking the empty glass he sets it on the table. "John knows."

"oh he does , how did he react ?" Molly asked sherlock smiling "oh and can he help us with moving tomorrow ? " 

"I think he was shocked at first… But happy none the less" he laughs softly , "and yes he can help"

"Well of course he would be quite shocked , i would be if i was him " Molly smiled brightly "oh excellent , we are going to need all the help we can get " "by the way who do you think we should tell next because i was thinking it should be mrs hudson "  
I’d be shocked if she didn’t know already, nosey woman" Sherlock chuckles. "She listens every chance she gets."

Molly laughs “you are probably right but i still would like to tell her properly just because she has been so good to us “

"Well yes of course" he nods and kisses her, "would you like a warm bath or something?"

" hmm not at the moment , but thank you for asking. so does this mean the pampering has started already" Molly asked Sherlock teasingly

"Umm, no…" He laughs and sits next to her , playing with her hair gently.

Molly looked Sherlock in the eyes and smiled “no ? Well it will be interesting when it does start then ” she said with a chuckle

"I guess it will" he agrees , "I want to make you as happy as you can be" he kisses her.

"You are too sweet to me " she placed her left hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss "i am just so happy sherlock , i love you "  
"I love you too, my dearest" he kisses her back, and grabs the empty soup bowl.

"Are you going to take that out to the kitchen?" "if so i am coming with you , im tired of being in here " molly said as she got up off the bed slowly , "im going to do some research "

"Research over what?" He looks at her and stands holding out his hand for her.

Molly took hold of his hand and smiled "what to expect when your expecting , also ways to stop morning sickness " 

Helping her up he nods, and wraps an arm around her waist as they walk. “I hope yours doesn’t get to bad.”

 

Molly smiled gently at him ,”you and me both , i would prefer not to have my head in the toilet everyday ,its not very nice ” she said as she walked with him into the lounge. picking up the laptop she let go of his hand and sat down on the couch.

"Honestly I’ll gladly buy you a bucket to vomit in" he laughs and walks to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

Molly laughed and said loudly ” the only way i will be sick in a bucket is if someone else gets rid of it afterwards ,i prefer the toilet ,its easier to get rid of sick “

"Just trying to assist" he smiles, and turns on the warm water.

Molly chuckles softly , “i know you are my dear and i am very grateful for it” Molly starts to do a little research , reading everything she can find on the first trimester , she says sarcastically to herself “well this is going to be fun .”

Guilt consuming him he dries his hands off, and walks over to her sitting down.

Molly looks over at him and smiles “well the good news is the morning sickness should subsided over the next couple of weeks and a plus for you is that my boobs are going to get bigger” she said teasingly

"You know I don’t care about boob Size Molly hooper" he laughs and kisses her,

Molly kissed him back softly for a while. “I know ” Grabbing his hands she placed them on her stomach and said excitedly “supposedly the baby is about the size of a lime at the moment”

"That’s amazing !" He smiles and looks at her stomach imagining the little child that will be there soon, he or she will be beautiful. Happily he hugs her unable to contain his happiness.

Molly hugs him back feeling ecstatic . While they were hugging there was a knock on the door .

Sherlock stands, and walks to the door opening it with a happy smile upon his lips .

Standing outside the door was Mrs Hudson , she saw the grins on Sherlock and Molly’s faces “what are you two grinning so happily about?”

"Oh mrs.Hudson we have the best news!" Sherlock grabs her shoulder, "Molly and I are going to have a child!" He laughs with excitement.

A large smile grows across Mrs hudsons face "oh that is fantastic news you two ,congratulations " " oh a baby will be an amazing addition to this house" "if you two ever need any help with anything just ask" 

Sherlock nods quickly, and let’s go of her shoulders , “this is amazing, we are going to have a mini little Sherlock and Molly making it’s way around here ” he laughs, “on second thought their going to be trouble”

Molly gets up off the couch and laughs “oh they are going to be big trouble especially if they are like their father ” . She said as she walks over to Mrs Hudson . “Oh you two are going to have your hands full” Mrs Hudson smiles and gives molly a big hug.

"Hey, they won’t be trouble if their like me, I’m perfectly well behaved!" He smirks and looks at Molly.

Molly whispers into Mrs Hudson’s ear , “if he wasn’t trouble , i wouldn’t be pregnant” . This caused Mrs Hudson to laugh , “oh i would say that’s the truth ” letting go of molly she smiled and looked at the time “oh dear , i was only supposed to run up here for a few minutes to see if you were feeling better molly , i have to go and get onto dinner , but im so glad to hear the wonderful news”

"I heard that" he says looking at them and laughs "well it was nice seeing you mrs.hudson" Sherlock says happily, and grabs Molly’s hand.

"Thank you for checking up on me " molly said as Mrs Hudson hurried down the stairs to her flat. Closing the door molly smiled at sherlock " you are trouble of the best kind sherlock"

"I am absolutely no trouble of any kind Molly hooper" he winks at her "you’re the bad influence "

"of course I’m a bad influence , but You like it " Molly said and she poked him in the chest with a finger to emphasise the you. Looking at the time she realised how late it actually was , "oh dear me its nearly seven o’clock ,we need to get some dinner ready "

"I know I like it… Why else would it be so hard to keep my hands off you." He wraps his arms around her waist, and smirks. "What would you like for dinner?" He asks curiously.

Wrapping her arms around him she sighed “well enjoy it while you can because i may not want anyone to touch me in a couple of months ” . Thinking for a moment, Molly smiled “i just feel like something kind of bland”

"This is going to be a difficult couple of months" he laughs and kisses her, "hmmm, oatmeal?"

Molly smiled gently and kissed him back “that sounds lovely my dear , it will be just right”  
He nods slightly, and kisses her , “I’ll be right on it” Sherlock walks to the kitchen and starts the oven

Molly follows him into the kitchen and tries to help when she suddenly feels fatigued , stumbling slightly she grabs onto his shoulder to steady herself , “sorry i think i may need to sit down”

He wraps an arm around her waist nervously, and walks her over to the couch , “just sit here and rest alright?”

"Thanks Sherlock , i think i will feel better after a good nights sleep , so i will just have dinner and go to bed so i refreshed for the big move tomorrow " she said with a big smile on her face at the thought of having her stuff there and actually living there permanently.


End file.
